To Unsee It
by Psychotic Josh
Summary: The Canadian police department decided to listen to Sam and sent a team of two to check out the mines, initially they thought that it was just a ruse to buy more time to avoid punishment for their crime, but the deeper in the mines the team gets the more they see and they would give anything to unsee it.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something that has to do with the rescue workers that found Josh, I thought it would be something interesting to write. 3 I think the Wendigo ending was a bunch of bs though.**

* * *

The survivor Samantha had told them to go down into the mines and that there was something down there, but they didn't believe her not at first. They thought that it was something cooked up by the cold and then there was the lodge blowing up that could have contributed to it as well. This woman could've been trying to side track them and make them forget about the part where her friends as well as herself had blown the lodge up. They admitted to many heinous things including hitting a tied up mentally ill man. Things like that were not normal at all and they offered to give them therapy which most of them turned down only to rouse further suspicion from the authorities. They were going to close the case but still the woman insisted that they go down into the mines and after a few weeks they were approved for the mission.

Angela was one of the workers assigned to the mission and her partner Gabe had a backpack with a first aid kit inside of it in case there were more survivors, they didn't expect to find anything and the guns were just a precaution for any dangerous creature that could be living in the old abandoned mines. She stood at the entrance looking at the worn out map that had been given to her by one of the survivors saying to her partner looking at the marked places with the words danger boldly written," No wonder these mines were sealed off, the whole place is a death trap."

"Bob Washington bought the place along with his wife, thought it would be a nice vacation spot. Well, look where it got them. That's the problem with these rich types, they buy whatever they can get their rich hands on and then when something goes wrong they act surprised. Not saying the kids deserved to get lost here, but the family shouldn't be surprised. Now let's just get this over with, I don't want to be stuck out here in the dark with god knows what crawling around." He was the first to walk into the cave after that emotionless monologue, only a small amount of light streamed in through tiny gaps and holes in the roof of the mines. He wasn't sure that there was anything down there and that this was all just a wild goose chase. It was obvious that these kids were just trying to avoid getting into trouble and they cooked up some elaborate story to buy themselves more time to get their stories straight. He has seen it a million times and he is sick of the law going easy on self-entitled brats like that.

They walked through the mines seeing nothing but abandoned equipment so far, but the mines did succeed in freaking Angela out. The mines had that feel about them and considering the accident that had happened down in them she was surprised that the mountain had even been put up for sale, surely a dangerous place like this would have been off limits to the public but then again when money comes into play the more you have the more power you have. She walked through the area checking every possible nook and cranny. They had found what looked like a shrine feeling uneasy as she looked at it, maybe this is what the young woman had meant though Gabe just snorted saying," The kids did think of everything. I give them that much, these rich folk are all the same."

"Let's check further in just to make sure though. This place is giving me the creeps and I would rather not stay here any longer than I have to." Angela muttered shivering a bit but not from the cold. She had her gun at her side seeing that the place was pretty much vacant except for rats, she held her flashlight up instead of her gun. She has known Gabe for years and was one of the searchers last year when they were out looking for the twin girls the whole time he did not put his gun down and this case was no different. He looked around as if he was waiting to be jumped, she thought that he was being ridiculous, but the whole situation was a tragedy. The famous movie mogul could have never foreseen that this mountain would take all of his children and it was cold how people blamed him for their disappearances by buying the mountain, if she had the money to spare and was living the high life than most likely she would have bought herself a mountain as well. It was nothing but a terrible tragedy that would have been difficult to avoid.

A few hours passed with them finding nothing, Angela was beginning to think that they wouldn't find anything at this rate and that maybe for /once/ Gabe was right and that this was just an elaborate hoax by the kids in order to buy themselves more time considering the heap of trouble they would be in otherwise. She was about to mention turning back when Gabe motioned to the front causing her to slowly walk beside her partner seeing the figure crouched in the middle of the mines, they couldn't see what the person was doing as she said into her radio alerting the people that they had found something," We've spotted a survivor!"

"What's that?" Gabe asked as the survivor got up and turned towards them, Angela felt fear go through her as she seen portions of the survivor's mouth missing exposing sharp fangs and it was easy to recognize that this was Joshua Washington the son of Bob Washington. He began to walk towards them making inhuman sounds the look in the young man's eyes reminded her of a predator and they were the prey, Gabe raised his gun towards Josh while Angela shouted," Stay away!" 

* * *

**I thought of just writing it up to this moment, I may write more to this. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this for now 3 I had some interesting ideas for the story and the OCs that I decided I wanted to explore. Thank you to the person who reviewed this story. 3**

* * *

Angela and Gabe tore through the mines avoiding the holes in the wooden infrastructure as they continued their escape attempt, Gabe had put five bullets into the young man and it did nothing…Nothing! At least physically it did not hurt him from what she seen and only served to piss him off, before she could even get her gun out Josh had grabbed Gabe and was tearing a chunk of flesh from his hand. It was something out of a horror movie, she had hit Josh on the head with her flashlight causing him to let go of Gabe and gave them enough time to begin running. Her breathing came out in panicked gasps as she yelled at Gabe who was trying to stop the bleeding in his hand," What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, I thought maybe it was a fucking fairy. What the hell do you think?! It's the reason I didn't want to fucking come on this goddamn fucking mission. Fuck! The son of a bitch ripped clear to the bone." Gabe shouted gritting his teeth at the pain, he could hear Josh pursuing them growling and snarling like some kind of rabid animal. He hated this damn mountain and he hated rich people most of all, this is the shit that happens when people decide to come on land they don't even know.

Angela wanted to stop and catch her breath but the growling that seemed to be gaining on them was enough incentive to make sure that she kept moving, she almost didn't see Josh move when he attacked Gabe and she surely didn't have any time to react and stop him. They had to come up with a way to help the young man though, maybe if they led him somewhere and found some rope or chains something to make sure he couldn't bite then they could take him back up to safety. Maybe he just needed help or went insane from the amount of time spent in the mines that could be a reason. It wasn't like he couldn't be reasoned with it would just take some time..Maybe, she didn't know and Gabe wasn't being exactly helpful at the moment.

It took awhile but they managed to outrun their pursuer, Angela sat down on the ground gasping for breath while Gabe went into the first aid kit and began to bandage his hand. She listened to him begin to mumble as he put the gauze over his hand watching the white fabric immediately become a bright red color," Damn it..It won't stop bleeding." It was cold so maybe that would help slow the bleeding down but he was pretty sure that he hit something in his hand, a vein or just bit too deeply. He didn't hear that little bastard anymore and so he relaxed against the wall of the mines saying to Angela," We're heading back, I shot that fucker five times and he still came at me."

"N-no! We can't just leave him. You heard from the report that man is mentally ill, you shouldn't have shot him to begin with! Maybe he attacked because you went all trigger happy! We should've just backed up, left him some /real/ food, and then reevaluated the situation /before/ you decided to go all Rambo on him." She wouldn't accept leaving the young man down in the mines alone, she wouldn't accept it at all and would rather continue the mission alone than leave him to fend for himself another night. He was sick and he needed help, she felt bad for hitting him but it was a lot better than Gabe deciding to shoot him point blank.

Her little outburst did not go over too well with the other though, he glared at her and it seemed like he was wanting to shoot her from the look she was given. Angela didn't want to do something that she was going to regret and if she left the young man she was going to regret it, she gulped a bit but stood firm under the intense glare. After a few minutes he snapped at her," And what if he sneaks up behind us? The fucker is quick, his bite is a lot meaner than his bark, and don't you forget half of his fucking face is missing. That's not normal, use your fucking brain for once."

And there it was, underestimating her and thinking he knew better. It hasn't even been five hours and he was berating her and treating her like she didn't know what she was fucking doing, she wanted to smack him and then shove his face into a puddle of rainwater. That wasn't going to get them anywhere despite the immense satisfaction she would get from doing that she did need him less pissed at her and on her side at least if she was going to convince him that it was for the best that they stayed to help Josh. He lost his sisters and he has a history of mental illness that was tragic enough, he didn't deserve to be left alone in the mines any longer. She wasn't like Gabe, she couldn't just nonchalantly be like,'Oh well. We tried. Let's go home.' Like Gabe could, but the man was also stubborn like a mule," Gabe, he is sick and he needs help. Please, maybe we can tie him up..Find a way to help him, but we can't leave him down here any longer."

The silence was becoming uncomfortable after she said that to him, he didn't like the idea and she could tell. He wanted to just leave and that would mean leaving the survivor down there as well, he wasn't like this usually. This wasn't Gabe and she was uncomfortable with how he was acting when it came to the man, Gabe took a hold of his gun saying to her," Fine, it's just one fucker after all. It's not like he is a fucking one man army. We find him knock his bitch ass out and then we hand him over to a hospital. Not our problem afterwards and then we send Mr. Washington the medical bills."

So much swearing she wanted to tell him to stop it but that would only make the swearing worse, but at least he agreed to continue and now they just needed to find out where they were and go from there. She didn't approve of unnecessary violence against someone much less a person who has already been through hell, but if that meant they can get him out of the mines then she would just have to agree to it. By then she had managed to catch her breath and reached for the map to so they could discuss a route to take, her eyes widened when she didn't feel the map. She began to pat her chest pocket where she had placed the map, Gabe looked at her asking," What are you doing? Giving yourself a mammogram?"

"No! It's gone, the map. It must have fell out when we were running." They didn't know how to navigate these mines and they were running blindly, they will have to go back and look for the map now or else none of them were going to be getting out of there.

* * *

 **Leave a review, favorite, and alert if you are liking the story so far. 3 I will try to post a chapter every few days. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! :) I decided to post character descriptions for Gabe and Angela. :)**

 **Gabe- Assertive, mysterious, sarcastic.**

 **Angela- Naive, helpful, and confident.**

* * *

Angela was freaking out over the loss of the map while Gabe just looked to see how many bullets were in his gun, they didn't bring any extras since this mountain was only supposed to have a few elk deer or whatever the hell they were. He didn't take any zoology classes, he definitely wasn't going to be staying in this cave overnight. His partner shouldn't make no mistakes he _was_ torn between the idea of leaving the young man and going to get more men to help them with this situation, it seemed like she was ignoring the fact that Joshua had been _eating_ someone's head and even took a chunk out of his hand. That behavior was far from normal and now they were in danger whether it is by the insane man now chasing them or going further in the mines without knowing if they would run into a dead end. Angela continued to mutter that they had to go back to find the map until Gabe pointed out," We can't do that remember some rocks fell and broke the bridge once we crossed it."

That route was out of the question unless Angela brought a ladder alongside her do good attitude, he said to her zipping his thick black jacket up fully shivering slightly," The mines are crowded with spirits..Some of them are angry and others are sad."

"Quit it! It's freaky when you talk like that!" Angela snapped at him, she didn't want to hear about spirits especially when it was so dark in the mines, she asked him when he began to walk away from where she was standing," Where are you going?"

Of all the dumb questions..Did she honestly expect them to just stand around and for the map to magically fly their way? He swore that she could be daft at times especially in serious situations, it would be excusable if she were a newbie but she has been working with him for five years and once they got out he was going to make sure their captain put her back through the beginner's course or else she could potentially get them killed one day with her lack of judgement and critical thinking skills pertaining to dangerous situations such as this one.

"I don't know, I thought about going for a little stroll and maybe getting a coffee. Do you drink yours black or with creamer?" He moved his hands out to the side turning to her as he spoke, she should know that he was going to look for the fucking map. He wasn't going to just stand there and wait for the map to come slithering by or better yet for the one who chased them to just hand it over. He was skeptical about the whole situation, he didn't believe that they should even be down in the mines. It was bad luck, horrible things have obviously happened down there and yet the damn land was put up for sale and some rich smug fuck bought it," Now are you going to help me find a way back to the map or are you going to wait until your little friend decides to give it to you? Hell, maybe he will give you a pat on the back for waiting for him as well before ripping your flesh off."

Gabe turned from her after that wincing as he grabbed his gun and held it up turning the light on it on, this was a very fucked up place. Angela sighed in frustration before following him, the only sounds were their boots crunching on the rocks and a dripping sound from above. He had heard that people resorted to cannibalism down in the mines in the mid nineteen hundreds the story was repulsive at best, anyone who resorted to cannibalism even if it was for survival were sorry excuses for humans for not taking death in a brave fashion or holding out until they died. Never eat your fellow man that should be the first rule and he held some pity for the ones that had to resort to cannibalism but not as much as he did for the victims of cannibalism," A fork in the path..We're not going to be splitting up so don't even suggest it."

He could see from the corner of his eye that Angela had been about to speak and knowing her train of thought she was going to suggest one of the worst ideas of the century, after he firmly told her that they were not going to be splitting up she closed her mouth and looked off to the side for a few moments. Knew it, she had been about to mention splitting up," Angela, how do you expect us to split up if we don't even know how to navigate these mines? Please do try and use your brain."

"You can be less of a jerk about this you know, I am only trying to help here! Let's take the left path maybe it will loop around the bridge and we can get the map." Their current objective was the map and she was thankful that Gabe had decided to go with her little idea. She watched him take the left path before leaning down lighting a flare and placing it on the ground before she got up and jogged after her partner before he got too far ahead.

The mines kept looping in different tunnels and forks, while the tunnels got more elaborate they also got darker and their small flashlights were doing little to guide them through. Angela kept placing flares down when they reached another fork or went down a new tunnel, so far they had not met up with the young man again and they definitely have not found another map or the map that she had accidentally lost. She wondered what the appeal of this place had been when the man bought it for his summer and winter home, Gabe had shown an interest in it but not when it came to coming here oh no he had objected for two weeks before they were forced to make plans to come. He had fought tooth and nail to try to pass off what that girl said as a hoax and now she was thinking of asking him more about these mines.

* * *

 **The next chapter will come soon! :) Thank you to everyone for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being so late with the update! But here it is! :)**

 **Gabe- Assertive, mysterious, sarcastic.**

 **Angela- Naive, helpful, and confident.**

* * *

"So Gabe, what's with these mines? You were so adamant against coming here." Angela broke the silence that had gone on between them ever since she referred to him as a jerk, she thought that Gabe was being overly sensitive towards that but he would just deny it if she told him that. She was also tired of walking by now, they had been walking around for hours and still no sign of the young man or even a way out. There were many places to hide in the mines with the darkness of the mines being helpful in allowing someone or even something to hide, she tried not to think about that one knowing she would just scare herself even more.

Gabe was still agitated with her, he knew that she knew better and was irritated that she still tried suggesting the worst idea of the century. Gabe moved through a small opening that led to a tunnel, he wondered if they could scale down it and if it was even safe to try to chance it. The tunnel could lead deeper into the mines instead of out of them like they wanted, he answered Angela taking his flashlight to peer down into the dark tunnel," The question should be, who would want to come into these mines. It's just one big death trap already claiming countless victims and unless we get out of here we'll be added to that list."

The tunnel looked safe enough, he adjusted the gun over his chest clicking the safety on, "Okay, the tunnel is steep enough we should be able to use it and slide to the next area. You might want to put the safety on your gun. I don't want you shooting me while going down."

Angela mouthed what he was saying behind Gabe's back in a sarcastic fashion while putting the safety on her gun, she watched Gabe go down the tunnel before placing another flare at the entrance to it and going down herself. She winced as a rock hit her in the side and she slide over another rock hurting her butt and inner thigh, she almost hit Gabe when she exited the tunnel. She barely missed him rolling over to a rock sitting up after a moment, Angela reached up to feel a cut on her head gasping in pain," Gabe?.."

She looked over to see he was still on the ground, using her gun as a prop she got up from the cave floor crying out when a sudden jolt of pain went through her leg. She limped towards her partner trying to see if he was alright, she hoped to god that he was alright. She sat down beside him to give her leg some relief and began to lightly shake him asking him as she tried to keep her voice calm," Gabe, are you alright?"

He still didn't answer her, she placed her fingers on his neck feeling a pulse and sighed with relief. Good, he was still alive, Angela rolled him over and noticed a bloody rock laying right where Gabe's head had been. Kneeling down on her knees, she said to the man moving his head a bit to get a better look at the wound, seeing a gash on his temple, she figured that he went down the tunnel the wrong way and hit the rock after exiting it," No, no, no, no. Please be alright..Wake up."

Gabe was easily fifty pounds heavier than her and she wasn't that tall either presenting a problem for her if he didn't wake up soon, she couldn't carry him. She wasn't strong enough to lift him up, carry him, and she doubt that she could even drag him. Maybe this is why he advised her to go to the gym and start a routine when she first began working with him, Angela felt fear seizing her. She had a wounded man with her and no way to get him through the mines. One part of her decided that she would have to leave Gabe and go get help herself, but the other part was worried for her partner. What if the young man finds him? Gabe would have no way to defend herself and with the flares she left behind it wasn't no mystery just where they went as well. She didn't expect something like this to happen when she started to place the flares down for Josh, she tried her best to be calm but a whimper managed to escape her lips.

She really had no choice though, if she stayed and he didn't wake up then they would both die. If she went to get help then they both had a good chance of living or at least both of them wouldn't die, Angela stood up not stopping the cry of pain that came from her when she put weight on her injured leg. She looked down at it seeing that a rock was embedded in her leg and tried not to pass out from the sight, she could stitch up someone with a gash showing bone but she couldn't stand the sight of seeing herself injured or her own blood. Angela said to her unconscious partner taking some of the ammo he kept in his vest pocket," I am so sorry, I have no choice..I have no other choice."

After placing the ammo in her vest pocket and securing her gun over her shoulder she began walking away from Gabe. She hoped that he would be alright, maybe Josh wouldn't go after Gabe since he was unconscious? She didn't want Josh to go after her either, there was no way she could fight him off or even outrun him now. Gabe was supposed to be the smart one and he ended up getting them both injured! She glanced back after a few minutes her partner was now out of sight and the mines were still silent, she didn't want to do this alone though. She felt scared even with the gun strapped to her side, she was scared, but she knew that she had no other choice.

* * *

 **The next chapter will come soon! :) Thank you to everyone for reviewing.**


End file.
